Bloodthirsty
by Fox of Apocolypse
Summary: On the holidays after fourth year, two Dark creatures have been hanging around Harry's house...until the full moon. Harry, who was most unfortunate to be bitten, now stands as a unique creature...a part vampire, part werewolf.


**Bloodthirsty**

**Bitten**

I was a strange human. Not at all normal. Would you call being normal being a wizard? Having a pet owl? Talking to yourself? If you do, then you have a strange way of thinking normal.

It was a full moon. It was the first week after fourth year. I was doing my homework at eight. The Dursley's were sleeping soundly, Dudley or Uncle Vernon's grunting a snore every now and then. Otherwise it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Maybe I was getting paranoid. How on earth could something be too quiet? Nevertheless, I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. Sighing, I dipped my quill in my inkpot and wrote the next line.

I was doing a Charms essay on Summoning Charms. Flitwik thought we should revise. Remembering how the Summoning Charm just about saved me last week, I done it with no complaint.

I jumped as a grunt broke the silence. Scolding myself, I continued writing. Stopping again, I listened to the night. I just thought I heard growling. I listened again. Nothing. I chastised myself again, shaking my head. _Honestly Harry, _I thought to myself, _loosen up. You're not going to be attacked. It's the first week of the holidays!_

Yawning, I stretched. _Never sit in the same position for three hours ever again_. I mused to myself, listening to the cracking in my back. Leaning back in my chair, I heard the growling again. Looks like it's not my imagination. Listening closely, I heard the soft walking of an animal and the swift footsteps of a human. Probably someone walking their dog.

Just to be sure, I looked out the window. From my window I had a clear view of Privet Drive, up and down the street. I heard the footsteps, yet there was nobody on the street. My uneasiness grew.

I jumped when I heard the swishing of a cloak. Suddenly, a bloodthirsty howl tore through the air. I knew something was going to happen. Wolves don't live in this part of Surrey! They don't live in Surrey at all!

I sprinted out of the room just as the Dursley's burst out of theirs.

'Run!' I said immediately. 'Get in the car and leave quickly!'

The Dursley's were frozen in place. 'Do you want to be bitten by a werewolf? RUN!' I yelled. They Dursley's ran to the car. I followed them. 'Go! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just get out of here!' I told them, watching as they sped off.

I heard a rustle from behind me. Whirling around, I was pinned to the ground by that human being I heard. I felt cold breath near my throat. Mustering all of my strength, I tried pushing my attacker off. But it wasn't enough.

I screamed in pain as the attacker bit me, sinking their teeth into my neck. Hopping off of me, my attacker bared their teeth. All I saw of my attacker was her weak scarlet eyes, pale skin and her curly, mahogany hair before she ran away. Feeling my neck, I felt two puncture marks. I had been bitten by a vampire and it hurt like hell.

However, before I could move, I heard an animals growling. Oh god, I was going to be bitten by a vampire _and _a werewolf. The wolf ran up to me, sinking its teeth into my stomach. I yelled in pain. The werewolf yelped as I threw a rock at it. It ran down the street, glaring at me as it looked back. I hoisted myself up.

It hurt just walking, but I made it to my room. Lying down on my bed, I yelled in agony. Burning hot flames were tearing through me, razing my bones to ashes. I was trembling horribly.

I cried out in pain again. It hurt. Like a million suns coursing through my body. I gripped my stomach and winced when it burned. Withdrawing my hand, I took a shuddering gasp at how much blood there was. I closed my eyes. One minute I was doing my Charms essay and the next I was bitten by a vampire and werewolf. Nice one, Harry.

I screamed as the most worst wave of agony ripped through me yet. I knew this was the first of many. So I tried distracting myself. What were a vampire and a werewolf doing in Surrey? Why were they traveling together? _Were _they traveling together?

These questions didn't give me any answers. Also, they didn't distract me. I hissed as I felt myself changing slightly. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes had flecks of red and ocher. Just then Hedwig flew into the room. Seeing me, she screeched.

'Hedwig,' I gasped in pain as fire ripped through me, 'Don't get help. Nobody can find out about this. Fly away. Leave or you'll get hurt. And don't get anybody. LEAVE!' I yelled. She took off through the window, screeching.

Nobody can find out about this. I'll be shunned aside. Or I might hurt them. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone. I shrieked. Argh! It burns! End it! End it please! I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. My glasses had been broken when I was attacked.

I took a few shuddering breaths before groaning in pain. I whimpered slightly and closed my eyes. It hurt more when I moved. I was just going to lie here and keep my body still. Pain coursed through me but I didn't move or scream. I locked all of my muscles in place. I've read little of vampires, near nothing, but I know I'm in for a _hell _of a three days.

I nearly lost my position. The fire inside of me was growing hotter. It was like I had been tied to a stake and set alight…but I didn't die. This felt worse than what the Cruciatis ever could. Like I had been hit by a bus full of people that weighed three hundred kilos, being submerged in highly acidic acid, being hit by a prize fighter wearing boxing gloves with three foot spikes on them, being trampled by a bull that weighed a thousand kilos and having thick but sharp glass tear through you, a thousand pieces a second. All of it's not possible in real life, but that's what it feels like.

Day One of Transformation

I can't get used to the pain. It's like it's always getting hotter. I wish that I did ask for help, but it wouldn't nullify the burning inferno rushing through my veins. I hissed slightly but didn't move. My heart was beating faster. I wanted to claw it out and end my life now, but kept my arms locked by my side.

I thought about a question that had been haunting me for a while now. What were a vampire and werewolf doing here? Voldemort couldn't of gotten to them, it's only been a week! But that must mean they were doing it on their free will. Well, the werewolf not so much, but the vampire…oh god, it hurts!

I tried not to move, but my hand twitched. A whole heap of flames washed through me and I nearly lost composure again, but I survived. Never move again. Okay…

My breathing was shallow. I longed to take a peek in the mirror to see how I looked right now, but stayed put. I didn't want the pain like before and screaming won't help. Okay, three days of this pain…I can do this…you are such a big fibber, Potter. I can't believe I'm still alive. I gasped slightly as flames and acid swept through me again, but I remained frozen.

I can't keep track of the time, so I don't know whether it's been a day, month or year. I'd hazard a guess at a night and a bit, but it could be more or less. I'm hoping it's more.

I wanted to shift because my arms were getting sore, but I withheld. I'll scream and then people will come running. I'm not allowed to move, and that's final.

Easier said than done.

I hissed in agony as my arm jerked from under use. Merlin, what is this, reverse psychology? I still felt like my bones were being razed to less than dust – if that's possible – and my brain felt like it's been fried. I thought vampires had clear minds? I _told _you I'm strange.

I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid of sending more pain through my body. I thought about Ron and Hermione instead.

What if I hurt them? Worse, what if I _bit _them? I'd hate for them to go through the pain I'm going through. I'd either have to blow my cover or go to Hogwarts. If I blow my cover I'll be an outcast and be hated. If I go to Hogwarts there's the chance I could hurt, bite or kill someone. Being the selfish, self-centered person I am, I chose to go to Hogwarts. I'll restrain myself. I have good willpower, I'll be good.

I groaned inwardly.

Day Two of Transformation

It's unbearable! I want to move so badly but I have to stay still. The pain wasn't receding whatsoever and a thought that crossed my mind is making me sick with panic. I promised Ron I would right every two days! If I didn't he'd be coming to pick me up! I just sent Hedwig away yesterday, so I have no means to contact him. Well, I _think _it was yesterday, it could've been yesterday night…

I groaned, then hissed when the vampires venom burned me more painfully. No more groaning. I'd have to hide or something. They'll check around the house for me…I could put a note on the door saying we've gone on vacation, but Remus, Sirius and everyone else would know better.

Which brought me to another question; Sirius and Remus. I couldn't bear for them to see me like this, or even see me at all. I don't want to hurt them, but I'll hurt them emotionally if I cut them out. There's no way to win! Looks like I'm going to have to lose – lose the only link to family, holy hell, I can't lose them!

I was inwardly shaking from the restricted movement on my body. I want to move so badly, but I can't. I just reminded myself that I would be able to move I like when the werevamp transformation was finished. This relaxed me quite a bit.

But then I got that nauseas feeling again; my scent. Remus would be able to smell me. He would be able to smell my scent and guess what I am. I'll have to avoid him. What will I look like? What will my skin feel like? What color will my eyes be? How fast will I be? How strong will I be? Will I kill? Is there a way around killing humans? Well, everyone has blood, women, men, children, animals – wait. Animals…I might be on to something here…

What if I hunted animals instead? What if I didn't have to be a murderer at all? I can go to Hogwarts and hunt in the Forbidden Forest when I'm hungry – this could work.

I nearly yelled in pain then. I wasn't ready for it, so I emitted a squeak. DON'T – MOVE! I locked my body in place again. I tried thinking of more questions I needed answering and found many.

Will I be able to sleep? Can I go in sunlight? Will I have any blood whatsoever? What will happen every full moon? Will I be allergic to silver? Will I be immortal? I'll have to test these things, starting with sunlight.

Pain rocked through my body once again.

Last Day of Transformation

I think it's receding. Finally! It's been eternity! It was draining – slowly, mind you – from my fingertips. But the flames seemed to travel to my heart, making it beat faster. I groaned in pain.

The flames were receding a little bit faster, making my hands feel cold. My heart felt like helicopter propellers, beating faster and faster. It was like my heart was on sugar high. I gasped in torture, my breath shuddering. My heart was in flames, acid and the burning heat of the sun.

My arms and leg (up to my knees) were completely free of flames, making my heart hotter. My arms twitched, making the flames recede faster and more painfully. I hissed as the flames were confined to my torso and my rapidly beating heart. My back arched, like it was being dragged upwards by my raging heart. I locked my arms in place, making sure no other limbs broke free.

The flames disappeared from everywhere but my heart. My heart took one last beat, one last, faltering beat, before lying still.

I opened my eyes.


End file.
